


Alan WakE

by Ger0nim0



Series: CONTROL: Of Dimensions and AWEs [4]
Category: Control (Video Game), sin 七つの大罪 | sin: Nanatsu no Taizai | Seven Mortal Sins (Anime 2017)
Genre: Crossover, experimental fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ger0nim0/pseuds/Ger0nim0
Summary: Summary unavailable. TBD.
Series: CONTROL: Of Dimensions and AWEs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892482





	1. A Heart of ENVY

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Control, Seven Mortal Sins or any other pieces of fiction that I might add to this story. Also, this will have two chapters for a while, one of which will be in the form of a "trailer."

“What the hell is happening!?”

Leviathan was about to sleep, at one moment, at the penthouse with her Dearest Love. That was until that wench came in to the room with Lucifer and was promptly kicked out of the room. Again. She was lying on the coach getting some sleep, and then a bright light shined on her face. Everything went dark after that. She woke up in a jail cell. A western jail cell from the looks of it.

A guard came by to tell her that she was free to go. Again. What did she do to be thrown in a human jail?

* * *

She was in New York City, apparently. How she even got there, she will have to figure out later. For now…

“How do I have a dick?!” she screamed out loud in the streets. “And what am I wearing?!”

Her outfit consisted of a few things. For her top, she wore a similar T-shirt with a heart and the word “LOVE” at the front instead of a devil face and the word “ENVY”, and striped long sleeves with two shades of blue. The pentagrams on her shoulder sleeves were also replaced with hearts.

Her shorts were plain black dolphin shorts. Around her waist was a red fanny pack, which held a wallet, a few pieces of “Extra” brand strawberry-flavored chewing gum, a switchblade, and a “Samsung” brand smartphone.

Her were the same long striped blue socks, it was her shoes that were different. Rather than the long boots she was known for, she wore normal-sized combat boots.

Her ears were rounded like a human’s instead of being pointed. But what got her riled up was not her current appearance. She ran to the nearest alleyway and pulled her shorts down to find a slight bulge in her panties.

“I understand that you wish to become a girl, but how can you just stop at _that_ point?!” She was steaming, now thinking that her chances in charming her darling Lucifer were ruined further. She could tell she was not dreaming this all up. Leviathan had performed a headbutt earlier on the wall of the jail she was in. The pain was proof enough.

“How the fuck am I suppose to get ba—”

Suddenly, a surge of energy flowed from outside the alleyway. She hid by a trash can and pulled her shorts up, ready to take a swing at whoever found her. She peeked out and was surprised to see a familiar face. Or rather, she was surprised to see an _un_ familiar face.

“Luci?”

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**Levi Horowitz**

  * Age: 21
  * Born and raised in New York City, New York, USA
  * Transgender; identifies as female
  * A graffiti artist ***** and vandal



Born to a strict Jewish family, Levi Horowitz was kicked out of the family home in Harlem, at age 17, when she came out to her parents. Having undergone a partial sex change, due to financial problems, she goes around, trying to get a hand at finding the one she would love, only to be met with disgust and irritation. It left her full of jealousy towards various couples, vowing to play vicious, but harmless, pranks to break them apart. The Bureau had no concern about the bumbling fool, until she started emitting power. Undercover Ranger, Lucy O’Donnell, under orders of Ranger Capt., Brielle Santana, was sent to investigate. Six other Rangers are currently in the vicinity of Horowitz and O’Donnell. It is noted that Horowitz was trained in self-defense and is an experienced parkour practitioner. Last known report was that Horowitz called O’Donnell “Lucy.” How she knew the Ranger's name is unknown.

 ***** One of the many pieces of graffiti that were investigated (for altered status) presented a demon girl in her image and a little creature, presumably, by pop culture experts, a familiar.


	2. TRAILER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trailer used is not mine. And the game this fic is based on is owned by Remedy Entertainment.
> 
> Any other series I add in, eventually, belong to their rightful creators.

[ Play the “Control Expansion 2” trailer ](https://youtu.be/3JyaLVIKOMQ?t=1032)

The beginning starts off like the trailer until after the screen goes dark…and a familiar voice says,

“Whatever you do, stay in the light.”

VVVVVVVVVVVV

A scene of a hellish urban landscape, lit up only by streetlamps on certain streets.

[505 Games]

A dark and abandoned New York City in shambles, with the exception of a certain featureless Brutalist skyscraper being investigated by a group of people dressed in white and black clothing. They have red eyes, pointy ears and fangs. Leading these people is a redhead vampire woman, a noble, dressed in unconventional clothes like a black T-shirt, navy blue leather jacket, black jeans, and black boots.

[Remedy Entertainment]

A Japanese man with unruly green hair, in a suit and tie, is flanked by his Demon Rangers as they enter through a door to a sealed off sector.

[Based off of…]

In the Ninth Circle of Hell, Cocytus, a redhead Demon Lord, sharpening her axe, has a feeling of dread as shadows cover various parts of Hell. Meanwhile, a human small-town deputy sheriff, with boyishly short hair, looks down at a large lake that seemingly felt more like an ocean. Behind the deputy is a blonde woman in a sweater, jeans and sneakers looking down as well.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

[CONTROL]

[Overlord]

[Hazbin Hotel]

[Seraph of the End]

[My Hero Academia]

[Kimetsu no Yaiba]

[Seven Mortal Sins]

[The Seven Heavenly Virtues]

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Out of the darkness was a creature of unspeakable horror. It was distinctively humanoid, devoid of hair, with “horns” coming out of it and being covered in shadows and red noise.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Wearing Christmas lights on her body, Mitsuba Sangu dashes down the dark halls of the Oldest House, chased by Hiss-corrupted Bureau agents, some of which have been heavily corrupted after years of maturation.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Yahaba “throws” up his fellow Rangers up to a lit up safe house before lighting up a flare and climbing up the cliff himself.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Midoriya drives in a dune buggy in a dark desert-like Threshold, firing his Service Weapon at a new type of enemy in the darkness.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Vampires lit up a room to find it littered with skeletons of the Bureau staff. In the center, lit up by the only lamp in the room, was a weirdly shaped pistol. It was sitting on a table.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Charlie shoots a flare gun to save a human disguised angel from a mob of Taken and takes her in to the well-lit hotel.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A female spider Sinner(?) gives a hand at throwing flashbangs to support the Rangers from on top of an armored bus.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Crusch Lulu has her Service Weapon aimed at a Demon Ranger, uncertain if they were a new breed of monster.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

An arcade console, labeled “SHÜM”, is the only lit up thing inside an undisclosed room.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A blurry glimpse of the Missing Parautilitarian, and famous writer, Alan Wake, in black and white.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

In another dimension, at night, outside of the Oldest House, Levi has a flare out and lights it up as shadow-wrapped crows swarm her.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**AWE**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **A** lan **W** ak **E**


End file.
